The Dwarf's Brave Enterprise Part 1
The Dwarf's Brave Enterprise Part 1 (ドワーフの雄途・上) is a special story included in the Sword Oratoria BD Volume 5 booklet. Summary In a mine, a group of Dwarves were busy mining when they were attacked by a couple Goblins, though some were easily killed by Gareth and the rest ran away. He sighed at himself for hoping for a better opponent, then took all of the drop items, planning on turning it into extra money. He answered his subordinates' praises, though his answer felt empty, and Gareth himself wondered when life seemed to have become so dull for him, vaguely recalling that he wanted to fight passionate battles. Upon arriving at the city of Karuna, Riveria excitedly told Aina that it was a different race's city, causing Finn to explain that Karuna was a city where travelers and merchants spent the night before resuming their journey. Loki attempted to have a party to celebrate Riveria joining the familia, nevertheless Riveria herself was busy taking in the sights, completely ignoring the Goddess. Leaving that aside, Riveria and Aina attracted a lot of attention due to their beauty, in addition to the attention of the Elves who realized that she was royalty. To escape the Elves, the four of them visited a dirty pub, not expecting any Elves to visit a low end pub like the one they were in. They discussed what they were going to do, with Loki explaining that they had their own goals but were planning on creating the strongest familia, however Riveria planned on leaving the familia after a year after she repaid them for taking her out of the forest. Hearing this, Finn talked her into staying with them by telling her about the dungeon, convincing her to agree to stay with them for the time being. However, their talk of the strong familia irritated the other people in the pub and made them complain about the group, prompting Riveria to inform them that she could hear them. As the group hurriedly left the pub to avoid an argument, they encountered a group of Dwarves outside, who were unhappy that an Elf was at their usual place. While Riveria argued with the Dwarves, Finn noted that they appeared to be miners, also noting that their leader seemed to not be interested in the argument. Eventually, one of the Dwarves threw coal at them, the coal hitting Aina, causing Riveria to have had enough and lash out at them with her staff. Her attack caused a fight to break out, but before Loki could move to stop it, Gareth moved over to Riveria, then threw her to the ground by grabbing her staff. He attempted to punch her as she tried to get up, though fortunately Finn moved to protect her, nevertheless the force from his punch sent both of them flying through the pub, hitting tables and chairs in the process. Angered by the damage to his pub, the proprietor told the Dwarves to leave, which Gareth accepted as they were the ones that started the argument. The Dwarf that threw the coal praised him but he was given a punch to the head for making them be banned from the pub. Before Gareth could leave, Finn apologized, stating that he wished to apologize to the familia the Dwarf was a part of, prompting him to reveal that he wasn't part of any familia. Once the Dwarves left, Finn told the others that he wanted to recruit Gareth. Loki and Riveria protested his decision, nevertheless he talked them into allowing it, telling them that the Dwarf had planned to stop before hitting her, but Finn's intervention had made things the way they were, and that he was impressed with his movements. Finn asked the other people in the pub about the Dwarves, learning that they lived in a village known as Rhondda in an underground area at the base of the great mountain range to the north. Arriving at the village the next day, Finn noted that the Dwarves were hardy despite being poor while the others were impressed by the village. The group had two Dwarf sisters lead them to Gareth's house, who refused to join their familia, stating that they should do something about the stupid and ignorant princess first. Finn asked him if he'd join if they did, however he still refused and disappeared into his house. The group stayed at the village's inn and tried every day to recruit him, but despite their efforts Gareth refused them for the fifth day in a row. On the night of the fifth day, the group discussed their current situation in the pub on the inn's first floor, all the while ignoring Riveria's protests. As they thought about what to do based on the information about Gareth that they learned, Loki announced that she had an idea of how they'd be able to convince Gareth to join. Characters *Gareth Landrock *Riveria Ljos Alf *Aina Tulle *Finn Deimne *Loki Trivia *Rhondda is the name of a former coal mining valley in Wales, a possible reference to the mining the Dwarves do. Navigation